


My Toy

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collar, Collars, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dick Roman's favorite, little toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Toy

Dick Roman was always very kind and careful with you, per say. He never wanted to hurt you, but not saying he never did. It was usually on accident or when he deemed that some form of punishment was fit. Sometimes Dick forgot how, well, strong he actually was, though he always apologized for it.

Dick was very good at taking care of you. He always bought you the nicest and trendiest clothing; he even liked to joke and call you a Barbie Doll. His Barbie Doll. He would whisper that with that half smile of his, the smile that only showed his top row of white, straight teeth then he would laugh. He said he loved dressing you up and playing with you and showing you off. All of which he did.

For the most part, you were never really fearful of Dick because he took such good care of you. While you knew what he was and what he could do, you trusted him, or at least you tried to. On occasion, you would get afraid of him. Dick was very frightening when he was angry. It wasn't something you witnessed often, but it sure wasn't something you really wanted to see if given the option.

It was Thursday at five in the afternoon. Thursdays were usually the days that Dick would try and finish all of his work early to spend the rest of the night with you. Dick was a very busy man and you understood and respected that. So you waited patiently at the edge of his bed, in the prettiest outfit he had gotten you. You even wore the little collar Dick had gotten you last week. You waited. You were so excited, too, because Dick texted you earlier today telling you he got you a present. A very special present, at that. So, you waited for what seemed like forever.

Until at 5:30 in the afternoon, Dick came in the room and made a primitive, frightening noise that seemed to directly arise from his heaving chest and slammed the door behind him. The surrounding walls seemed to shake as Dick was muttering something you couldn't quiet make out. You whimpered, not meeting his gaze as he began to loosen his tie. He didn't acknowledge your existence yet. He removed his jacket then his tie followed in the same fashion, both of which were then carefully draped on the back of chair on the other side of the room. Unbuttoning his sleeves, then rolling them up, he said in a harsh, almost condescending tone, "(Y/N), Why won't you look at me?" You were unsure how to answer, and even if you actually had an answer, you were sure you wouldn't be able to utter out a single syllable. Walking in front of you, he traced a finger around the collar around your neck. He cleared his throat, "Are you afraid of me?" He paused, waiting for an answer but when you didn't reply he said in a rigid voice, "Be honest. I will only get angry with you if you lie. You know how I hate liars,"

You swallowed thickly, your mouth suddenly feeling as if it was filled to the brim with sand, "Sometimes you scare me when you're mad. I'm afraid you might hurt me on accident," You replied in a quick manner.

He removed the finger tracing around your neck and then began to push the hair away from your face, "Oh, (Y/N), you know I would never hurt you, right?" He smiled and cocked his head to the side in a minuscule way. All anger now seeming to dissipate, "You are my favorite little toy, don't you know?" You nodded carefully, finally looking up to meet his eyes, "And I would never break my favorite toy, (Y/N). Toys like you, " Dick then paused again to wet his lips, his tongue darting out the smallest way making you whine low in your throat, begging for his attention. He heard you, thus pressing closer into your personal space, then driving you into the bed gently, "Are very expensive to obtain and so many people would love to just get their hands on you. You're like a collectors edition. Special. Hard to find." He mused, his legs now straddling your waist. He lifted up off your chest and reached into his pocket, "Would you like to see what I got you, (Y/N)?" You nodded, waiting for him to unveil the object hidden in his hands, "Sometimes toys get lost, (Y/N)" He hummed, almost to himself, "And I would never want to lose you, so," Grabbing your collar gently by the d-ring on the center, he clasped something to it, "It's a tag. Says 'Property of Dick Roman. Reward.'" 

"Thank you, sir," You said, eyes flitting from his gaze to his mouth then back again.

Removing his hands from the column of your neck again, he trailed it down your body, "You're such a good girl, (Y/N). You don't ever have to be afraid of me," His hands stopped at your hips, his thumbs rubbing the thin skin there. He then leaned down and whispered into your neck, "Even though I bet you taste absolutely heavenly, I enjoy your presence much more," Dick flicked out his tongue, lapping at the sensitive skin around the shell of your ear, making you whine. "You do taste divine, don't get me wrong," When your hands started to grab for his shirt collar, he let go of your hips only to forcefully grab your wrists to pin them to your sides, "You know," He stopped, now beginning to grind into your lap, "It has been a very difficult day at work and all I want to do is play with my favorite little toy," He let your wrists go and your arms stayed put because good toys do what they are told, "While I love this outfit you are wearing, I would rather see you without it on," 

His hands slipped under your shirt and pulled it over your head in one swift, practiced motion, "Much better," he noted, then slid your pants down to your calves to which you kicked them off the rest of the way. You yelped when Dick turned you over to your stomach and began to feel you from the outside of your panties, "Always so wet for me, aren't you, (Y/N)?" You groaned, rocking your hips for the friction you desperately needed. Your face felt hot. The warmth seemed to run directly down your spine to somewhere deep inside you and with every whisper and touch that Dick granted to you, the heat seemed to intensify greatly. God, the things he could do with his hands were absolutely sinful in nature. Pulling your panties to the side, you began to feel the warm breath from his nose on your damp folds, "You smell so pure. I bet you taste even better," The sensation of his flickering tongue, the tactility of pressure with every broad stripe or slight nip. He grunted into you in an almost animistic way, every lick or bite or nuzzle he became more determined and you felt like you were dissolving under his mouth. Suddenly, it stopped. You let out a sob, rolling your hips in a silent plea for more but Dick shook his head and smiled.

Without even noticing, your panties were off and Dick was fisting his cock which was just pulled out of his slacks, "Don't fret, (Y/N)," He purred, now lining up to your entrance, "I won't break my little toy, only bend her a little, that's all," 

His movements were adept, like always. Perfectly masterful and absolutely proficient. His pace was expeditive and arduous as he took you how ever he wanted to. You panted into the bed sheets as he murmured words into your shoulders about what a pretty girl you were, and how lucky he was to have such a good toy to play with.

Your release snuck up on you and you could hear Dick laughing into your shoulder as your legs began to shake with your impending orgasm, "That's a good girl, (Y/N)," He praised, "Want to see you come undone. Come on now," Your breath became even more ragged as your chest heaved to try to accommodate for the lack of air going to your head. You clenched the sheets beneath you as if it was the only think anchoring you here to Earth. Your body racked at you came, your eyes shutting so tight it almost hurt the muscles of your face. Dick followed soon after, "Mine," He breathed out as he finished inside of you, the liquid heat filling you, making your body buzz with ever twitch and pulse of his cock, "you're my favorite toy,"


End file.
